


Time for a change

by ggwweenn1



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Modification, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggwweenn1/pseuds/ggwweenn1
Summary: Crowley descides that surviving the apocolypse is the perfect reason to go for a whole new look.





	Time for a change

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted it. Now the rest of you can picture Crowley in a bunch of different outfits as well.

It was time for a change, as it often was after a world shattering event, and for Crowley that meant a haircut and a new outfit.  
Sure the blazer, skinny scarf, and short quif of hair worked, but they didn't really scream "we just adverted the apocalypse". They said "I work at a casually evil job" and what he was going for was "I just quit my dead-end job and am enjoying my last few weeks in London before going on a whirlwind vacation with the love of my life," 

He stood in front of the ostentatiously large mirror in his living room and ran his hands through his hair. The short had been a nice change, but honestly he much preferred it to be long. 

He quickly grew it out to his chin and gave it a little fluffy. This was better, but it was very close to how his hair had been just a few years ago, when he and Aziriphale had been working to stop the AntiChrist through godfathering.  


He grew it longer, curling it past his shoulders and down to mid chest. That was more like it. It had been ages since he had gone for really long hair. It was in these nasty little ringlets that he couldn't stand, made it look like a bad wig, so he brushed it out with miracle enhanced fingers, softening the curls to make them look fuller. It was feminine, it was pretty, it was nothing like the looks he had gone for in the last two centuries, and it was exactly what he needed right now. Fresh and new.  


With that all sorted, he moved on to his outfit. The most important thing to change would be the sunglasses. He walked into his study and pulled out one of the large drawers from his desk, putting the whole thing on the desktop. The top layer of the drawer popped up so the demon could see the both sections. It had every pair of sunglasses he had worn throughout history, well, almost all, some had gotten lost in the 13th century, but he tried not to think of that. Looking at all his memories, he knew none of them would do. It had to be time for the one pair of shades he had been avoiding.  


He miracled himself a pair of narrow, thick rimmed, hunting sunglasses and tried them on for size. He immediately threw them off. They were horrendous.  
He instead made himself a pair of the large, square sunglasses, that celebrities in California liked to use to hide their identity. Yes, those were quite nice. Nothing said, "I'm cooler than you" than massive sunglasses.  


He went back to his mirror and stripped down to a tank top and boxers. Thinking about how to be the best post-apocalypse Crowley he could be, he wondered what sort of outfit he should go for. He snapped his fingers and looked at himself in a pair of cut-off black jorts and a Velvet Underground T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. It wasn't him. It was fun, and it would certainly embarrass Aziriphale, but it wasn't right. Especially not with the glamorous hair and sunglasses. Maybe the outfit needed some glamour.  


He snapped again before giving himself a twirl. A long, gauzey black gown with silver sparkles flowed around him. The sheer balloon sleeves were a nice touch, as was the sweetheart neckline, but this was definitely a step too far. He would have to split the difference then.  
With another snap he found himself in a crisp black jumpsuit, with wide legs, short sleeves, and a plunging neckline. It was still clean, still pretty, still _him_ , and it was just slutty enough to temp humans, just a little bit. He missed the scarf though. He snapped one last time and had a small red kercheif tied around his neck.  


There, now he was ready for lunch.


End file.
